In the Dark
by Jaych
Summary: Not your standard Marimite Vampire fic. An early morning, a late sunrise, and two girls bound by a fate they never meant to find. Sei/Yumi. New Chapter!
1. Similarities Between Dusk and Dawn

Jaych

In the Dark 1: Similarities Between Dusk and Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, this school, etc. Rating is M. Maybe not this chapter but overall the subject matter will get darker and more mature. By the way, this is not your standard Marimite vampire fic. Sei/Yumi.

Yumi Fukuzawa's arm shot to her alarm clock as it sounded off in the predawn hours. With the shrill beeping stopped, the girl was able to enjoy the silence, broken intermittently by the early bird singing, or the occasional vehicle passing by. She tried to shower as quietly as possible so as not to disturb her family, however, today was her first day as Sachiko's petite seour and she wanted the Rose Mansion to be perfect. Yumi wanted to present herself as proper and worthy of being among the elegant roses.

Blow drying her hair, Yumi's thoughts wandered back to Sachiko, her new older sister. She was beauty and grace personified and Yumi felt her heart catch at the thought that maybe, just maybe, she would be the first one at the mansion, and her older sister would be the second. The girl briefly cursed her racing heart as even if she were alone with the older girl, she wouldn't know how to act.

Yumi knew she needed to make the first bus in order to get to school early enough, and noticing that time had flown by with her lingering thoughts, the girl grabbed a fresh banana and locked up, walking to the station.

The bus ride was over far more quickly than usual as the kind driver had to wake the girl up for her stop. Yumi blushed, mortified and bowed, repeating "Excuse me" over and over.

"Oh no, no don't worry about it, young lady," The older man waved his gloved hands. "Just be more careful, it's still too dark for girls your age to be out alone."

Yumi smiled a little lopsidedly and made her way off the bus and toward the school. The days were still short, but by now her eyes had adjusted to the predawn lighting. The brunette reached the still closed gate and gave the bars a light shake. Nothing. The girl looked down to her watch and saw it was still before six, and knew no one would come by to unlock the gates until then.

Yumi shivered at the light chill in the air and took turns staring at the gate, then her watch. Five minutes passed. She sighed and turned quickly to find a café, but screamed loudly as she bumped into something solid and taller than herself.

"Ha, Yumi, calm down. I guess you couldn't sleep or you wouldn't be here this early?" Sei Satou hypothesized as she tried to hold the still shaking girl still.

"That's not funny, Sei!" Yumi said in a mixture of relief and annoyance, pulling back from the older girl. "I'm just here to do my job. You know, take care of the Rose Mansion." Yumi heard the excuse fall from her lips, able to admit to herself it sounded lame.

"Really? At five-thirty? That's dedication. I think Yumi came here to see someone and it must have been me!" Sei grinned down at the girl, and Yumi was caught off guard by the image the blonde presented. Toothy grin glinting in the dark, hair blowing across a pretty, exotic face, Yumi had always noticed Sei, but had never taken her in. "Well, you must still be asleep. Come on, Yumi, let's get some hot tea and come back. By then the custodian will be here."

Yumi could tell Sei was trying to nod her along, but was frozen in place. Her heart had beat the same way this morning thinking of Sachiko but here was flamboyant, affectionate, wild Sei. Was she turning into some kind of lech, thinking about these other girls? Of course she cared for her older sister, but that was supposed to be a pure relationship. Yumi had wanted to impress Sachiko and the others. Sei obviously didn't care to impress anybody but by being herself. The brunette realized she had been staring for a minute when Sei simply shook her head and put the younger girl's arm through the crook of her own. The two walked arm in arm to the convenience store.

----------

The two girls walked out, laughing at the things they sold in convenience stores these days. One could buy almost anything they desired, from soy sauce to underwear and they agreed it was a bit too convenient. Yumi stopped in the lightening dark, just past the store to sip her tea down. It was very hot and she worried she might spill it walking, since Sei insisted they continue to touch for 'safety'. Yumi knew she should deny the strange warmth in her stomach when the other girl's eyes twinkled down at her, but now, in this magical world where they seemed to exist alone she indulged herself. She would still get to school early, but this morning had been unique.

Yumi looked up to the girl and felt moved to speak, "Sei, I, uh, just wanted to say thank you. I was a little scared standing there alone and you're really too much fun. I, uh, thank you," the brunette finished in a rush, bowing slightly. With her eyes on the ground and Sei's eyes on the nervous, younger girl, neither of them saw the shadows behind the store change and move.


	2. A Bloody Start

Jaych

In the Dark 2: A Bloody Start

Disclaimers: This is where the story really starts to earn its M rating. Things will become more graphic, violent, and sexual. Femmeslash. I don't own. You've been thoroughly warned.

One second Sei was staring at Yumi's adorably modest gesture of thanks, and the next the brunette's petite body had been hurled against a dumpster. The lid slammed shut on impact and Sei saw an actual dent in the gaining light. Without a second thought she ran to Yumi, frantically searching for their attacker but no one was in sight. The blonde knelt beside her friend, noticing the girl's arm was crumpled at an unnatural angle and her head was bleeding profusely, matting down the soft, brown hair.

Sei turned around, body shaking in fury and screamed, "Get your ass out here! You fucking coward, you think its okay to beat up girls?" Sei looked in every direction, seeing nothing, but hearing the vague sound of approaching sirens. Someone had heard. Before she could whip out her cell and return to Yumi's side though, Sei felt a blow like she'd never imagined against her abdomen that send her skidding twenty feet into a brick wall. The strike had knocked the wind out of her and as the tall girl gasped, struggling to pull her hands and feet under her, she saw a form crouched over Yumi. It looked like the bastard was licking her neck, or maybe trying to rip her throat out. Seeing this, Sei gathered all her remaining strength and using the wall she crashed into for leverage, sent herself hurtling toward the monster over Yumi.

The sirens were getting louder now, closer, and Sei was happily surprised to have caught the unusually strong man off guard. The older girl's tackle sent the man, now obviously tall, dark, and disheveled, into a pile of crates, which shattered on impact. Faster than she had even seen on the Olympics, Sei watched the man jump up, shedding a spray of blood from the fight inflicted wounds, and land gracefully on the dumpster lid. Dark eyes flashed at her, and Sei thought she saw bright, long, canines before the man had run off into the remaining shadows.

A moan brought Sei back to the world, and she immediately limped to Yumi's side, blood dripping down her leg, leaving a trail of the whole impossible attack. Yumi looked horrible, Sei thought. She was pale, and gasping for breath, her good arm wrapped around her stomach and ribs. "Shh, baby. It's okay," The older girl said, half leaning, half falling down next to her friend. She tried to get a look at the head wound but all she could see was covered in a sticky, browning blood. Yumi made a small whimper in reply and Sei pushed back the sting of her own tears. There was no telling whose blood was where and when her phone vibrated, Sei shook like a gun had gone off.

"What the hell?" The fiery blond answered, not caring who had bothered to call. She needed help. The sirens were loud now, around the corner at the most.

"Sei Satou, don't you dare speak to me that way, what has happened to my petite seoure?" The clear, confident voice of Sachiko Ogasawara rang across the phone. Her voice was harsh, terse, and just somewhat strained.

"How did you even know? It all happened so fast, I swear. Sachiko! I would never let anything happen to Yumi!" Sei heard her own voice change from angry to pleading. Not Yumi. Nothing bad could happen to Yumi she would never have it. The blonde already knew Sachiko would always blame her for this.

"How did I know?" Sachiko's normally even cadence almost turned to a shriek. "It sounded like an elephant had gotten loose and when the custodian told me he'd seen you walk towards the convenience store I called my driver to pick Yumi up." Sei noticed that she was specifically left out of the offer. "He immediately called emergency services when he saw two girls in school uniforms on the ground."

"So those are your people coming?" Sei asked. She knew Sachiko's family could easily have their own paramedic team standing by.

"Yes, and I am with them. We will be returning to my home, please inform the Yamayurikai of our absence. And Sei," Sachiko paused before continuing in a low voice the blonde had never heard before, "If I see you with Yumi again I will throw you against a wall myself." The dark girl finished, and hung up, leaving Sei to stare at her phone and then Yumi.

The blonde tried to gently stroke and reassure the small girl without hurting her further, but was shocked to notice the fresh blood trickling from just under Yumi's uniform. Gently pulling it up, afraid it was already matted by dried blood, Sei saw two large punctures just below Yumi's collar bone. They were an angry red, already beginning to look infected. The poor girl was covered head to toe, and looked like something from a horror move. This movie was real though, and Sei was not about to be the one left out. Yumi had been hurt on her watch and she was sure Sachiko would never let the recovering girl out of her sights or anywhere near the blonde.

Sei bit her lip hard, tasting iron and spray from across her face. The private ambulance was pulling up and Sachiko jumped out, looking for all the world like a hero in black pants and zipped black leather jacket. The dark girl's eyes said everything as she rushed next to the blonde and her beloved little sister. Her eyes told Sei this was unacceptable, and with surprising strength Sachiko lifted the tiny brunette in her arms, and cradled her to the transport.

Before closing the second door of the vehicle's back, Sachiko left Sei with a few parting words, "I'll call you, don't call us."


	3. Keep Your Friends Close

Jaych

In the Dark 3

Keep Your Friends Close . . .

New Disclaimer: The story is whisking me away, elements of Sachiko/Yumi are predominant right now, but don't count on it to last. The characters may commit actions never hinted at upon screen but always I am trying to keep that core personality in mind. M. Getting Dark.

Sachiko Ogasawara sat in the back of the moving, blacked out SUV, clutching her petite seoure's blood slicked hand as though if she were to let go, all of Yumi would drain out. The on-scene assessment had been massive blood loss, possible concussion and internal bleeding, along with the obvious and disgusting wound just under the girl's collar. The private medical staff of the Ogasawara family had begun transfusions on Yumi immediately but the heart monitor still beeped far too slowly. The older girl would die before she saw anything happen to her Yumi ever again. It had been decided the moment she got the call, and was mentally reinforced the minute Sachiko had seen the brunette's limp body next to Sei.

The dark girl had obviously not warned Sei firmly enough to stay away from Yumi, and stop using her petite seoure for her guilty little pleasures. Yumi was never very firm in her rebuttals to Sei, but Sachiko had always thought her little sister a bit on the naïve side, now she wondered if there was something more on Yumi's mind. Would the brunette not have come to her first with any feelings of love or lust for another woman? Had Sachiko been too reserved in demonstrating her affection for the girl?

A sudden buzzing sound broke Rosa Chinensis en bouten's thoughts and she quickly snapped the phone open. "Sachiko," she answered tersely.

"Ms. Ogasawara," A deep male voice came across the phone, "We have the man cornered behind a tree line, he's obviously scared of being seen. Sick bastard's dripping a blood trail we'll be cleaning all night."

"I didn't ask you to herd him like a dog," Sachiko snapped, "I told you to terminate him. Go into the woods if you have to. Call me when it's finished." The dark haired girl flicked her phone shut. They would be arriving at the family estate soon and once there Yumi could be thoroughly checked. Sachiko gave the sticky, smaller hand inside her own a tight squeeze. They would get through this.

----------

Sei was used to being carried away by her fancies but never had she been bombarded with so many emotions at once. Anger at the attack, worry for Yumi, jealousy and resentment at Sachiko, confusion at the whole situation, and to top it off the blonde felt completely helpless. Sei had never let herself feel helpless before. She looked around, other than the blood spatter and dented dumpster, there was no sign that anything horribly dangerous or scary had occurred at all.

Sei found her tea, miraculously upright and lukewarm. Taking a sip, the blonde walked down the sidewalk and away from Lillian. She didn't like feeling helpless, and she didn't leave her friends behind. First though, she needed an outfit that attracted less attention for truancy or loitering.

---------

As dusk fell on the Ogasawara estate, Sachiko waited pensively for the news. What would the autopsy of Yumi's attacker reveal? Her blood appeared to be clean of viruses or infection, and though she had a minor concussion, there was no brain damage. Internal bleeding was thankfully not a problem, but Sachiko had to send the medical staff for more blood stores, it was like they were trying to reinflate Yumi.

Sachiko looked across the desk to Yumi's pale form in her bed. She could stay nowhere else as far as the older girl was concerned, and since this morning out of sight had been considered too dangerous for Yumi. She was thinking of buying the girl a leash when she recovered, it would make her much easier to keep track of, though it would be rather gaudy.

The tall girl stood up, stretching, her leather jacket crinkling in protest of being moved for the first time in hours. Pushing long, black hair over her shoulder, Sachiko walked toward the bed to take a closer look at Yumi. She had dismissed the staff to an adjacent room, as the younger girl had stabilized as much as was possible for now. Yumi had grown incredibly pale and was still sucking blood through an IV, but was otherwise in no need of urgent care. Sachiko had demanded further testing be done to inform her as to the reason Yumi's heart beat had continued to slow, but the results had proved hollow. There was ostensibly nothing wrong with Yumi but an ugly wound and a bump on the head, though she hadn't so much as twitched since Sachiko had picked her up that morning.

Sachiko picked up the girl's hand after sitting in the bedside chair, and had to stop herself from hissing at the chill. Yumi's skin was no longer just pale but cold, and as Sachiko turned her head to check the brunette's vitals, a harsh shrill beeping started.

"Help!" Sachiko screamed from the room. "Now!"

She moved about the bed in a flurry, not knowing what to do but get the doctors inside to help. The black haired girl looked at the heart monitor and notices that Yumi's vitals had dropped below even terminal range, but her still form appeared perfect and beautiful. To Sachiko, it seemed that Yumi would blearily open her eyes at any minute, make an adorable face, and then blush at realizing she was in her older sister's bed.

Where were the damn doctors?

Sachiko looked at Yumi, memorizing her perfect, serene features before running for the brunette's life.

----------

Sei smirked to herself, pleased with the chaos she had managed to cause in one afternoon. It was easy to slip inside her home with everyone gone to for the day. She had changed into long skinny jeans and a dark v-neck sweater. Simple but something that would make her look older, keep people from paying too much attention.

Then the fiery blonde had put her plan together. She would go to Sachiko's house, that was easy enough but getting in was another story. She would need a distraction to get to Yumi. She just wanted to see the other girl, make sure she was really alive and not getting swept under the rug like so many Ogasawara secrets. However, it was not until Sei really went to the black haired girl's house with her fake X-ray technician badge pinned on, that she could admit she had to see Yumi.

The younger girl was all Sei could think about and even after showering before her change, she swore she could smell her sometimes. Yumi smelled like earl grey and iron, was beautiful as the sunset, and could absolutely not be so far from Sei. The blonde rolled her eyes at herself, back pressed to one of the many long corridors in the mansion Sachiko called home. The gods must be crazy because Yumi had taken over her mind and driven her to sneak into a heavily guarded compound, just to know she was ok. That was all.

Sei knew she had to be okay. Once she got inside Yumi's room though, the plan was over. Her drive had only carried her as far as to set fire to an X-ray machine, obtaining immediate attention from all of the real doctors, while she sneaked through the smoke towards Sachiko's room. Something inside the blonde told her Sachiko would let Yumi settle for no less than her own room.

Sei quickly pulled her head back around the corner, just in time to hide from a running, screaming Sachiko. The black haired girl was yelling for a doctor and the second she disappeared Sei broke into a sprint for the other girl's room. Something had gone horribly wrong for Sachiko to lose her icy composure like that.

The door was flung open and Sei skidded into the room, looking everywhere for signs of what might have happened. The room was perfect though, except for the shrill alarm going off by the bed. Moving toward the bed, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the cave Sachiko called a room, Sei saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

There was Yumi, standing in nothing but underwear and a bra, hair fluttering around her shoulders. She had her face tilted back and was drinking straight from an IV bag of blood.


End file.
